An enterprise may employ various systems to manage various aspects of human resources and enterprise resources. The various systems can include Human Resource Management (HRM) systems, Employee Relationship Management (ERM) systems, Enterprise Resources Planning (ERP) systems, supply chain management (SCM) and warehouse management (WMS), and custom applications for the purpose of sharing data. Such an enterprise system is herein referred to as a multi-application integration system (MAIS). The various systems in the MAIS need to communicate data to each other. However, the users of enterprise data in the back-office typically store data in forms usable by the back-office computerized system, which often differ significantly from the forms usable with front-office computerized systems.
Thus, when some or all aspects of enterprise data are managed by both back-office and front-office computerized systems, there is a need to synchronize the enterprise data in both computerized systems.
Thus, in order for front-office computerized systems to communicate with back-office computerized systems that are already being used, the user must manually regenerate data from the back-office computerized systems in forms usable by the front-office computerized systems. Such manual regeneration has several significant disadvantages, including: (1) it is often expensive; (2) it often requires a substantial amount of time to complete; (3) it must be repeated each time data changes in either the back-office system or the front-office system; and (4) it is prone to errors.
In view of the foregoing, an automated and efficient approach for transforming data used by a back-office computerized system for use by a front-office computerized system, or vice versa, is needed.